Worn Out
by saymoney22
Summary: Sango and Kagome both discover a sceret about themselves. how will this affect the group? will Shessomaru and Koga help? will love bloom in the mist? read and find out. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Worn Out

Chapter 1: First comes pain, then comes anger, then comes a meeting.

She stood there. Frozen by what she saw. There was Inuyasha, and Kikyo, rutting on the ground. Inuyasha finally noticed her and hurriedly put on his pants. "Kagome I …" she punched him, right in the nose and the blood came flowing down. "Inuyasha, bye." she said before turning and running deep in the forest. Little did she know her best friend was going through the same _**exact **_thing.

"Sango what you saw was nothing but a deal I made for our group to stay here." Miruko said. _**'So a half naked woman in his arms kissing him is a deal. How stupid does he think I am?'**_ Sango stood and looked at the girl who was nodding in agreement. _**'Ugh. What was that word Kagome taught me? It started with a W? No an H…'**_ "Sango..." "Hoe! Yea that's it. She's a hoe and you are too. So you two go be a couple of hoes together..." she said before leaving, to find the river that was near by.

She fell and just laid there. There was blood all over her clothes, and scratches to match. Kagome felt like shit but that's just an understatement. Over the years she has done this a thousand times, but this was different. She caught them kissing but never that. Never fucking, grinding, sucking. She felt dirty, she and Inuyasha had kissed just 2 days ago, and he even said he was going to leave Kikyo. '_**Lies, lies, and lies' **_a voice that sounded a lot like Inuyasha said to her. She cried even harder, the voice sounded so cruel, but so _right. _ But what should she do now? Lay there in there in the dirt and hope nothing comes near her? She chuckled darkly, she was hoping for death. _**'That's what he wants. Don't give him what he wants!'**_ the voice sounded more famine now, but still dark. She tried to stand, but fell back down. She grunted but tried again, and didn't fall. Her legs felt like Jell-O still so she had to hold onto a tree limb, before gaining balance. _**'Take it slow, you've got time. We've got time'**_ _'who are you? I've never heard voices until now.'__** the voice growled 'I know, you locked me away when you were younger. But don't worry we're sort of the same person. Just wait till your 20th birthday, then your mom will tell you all.'**_ Kagome sighed, but listened. She started walking to the hut they we're staying at. Thinking of her tomorrow. _'Nice birthday present Inuyasha'_

She pulled her knees together, rocking back and forth. Sango had been crying for hours, thinking of Miruko and his betrayal. Her head was pounding and she felt her insanity slipping. She could've sworn that someone or something was talking to her. She thought back to when she was little. Sango had gotten headaches then and her father would cradle her, telling her it would be ok. Now that she thought she still felt that he was keeping something from her, some dark secret everyone knew except her. She remembers the time a boy beat her up and called her a monster. She didn't understand it; she had never met him till that day. _**'Don't worry about that now, I'm you, your me it's that simple. Right now we need a plan to teach that monk how to hurt. But first you need to take a trip to your village, tomorrow.'**_ The voice was quiet and her headache was gone. She smirked; revenge would and WILL be sweet.

The next morning

Kagome smiled as she woke up, she was going home today. Her mother would be there and make her feel happy and warm, especially since it was her birthday. Sango tapped on her friend with something behind her back. "Sango I thought we agreed..." "No you agreed I just said ok, I never said I would listen." She said giving her friend a wooden box. Kagome opened it, and a blue crest moon necklace was inside. Kagome pulled Sango into a hug, "I love it." Kagome whispered. "Anything for my sister." they both smiled and Shippo jumped into her lap. "Look momma, I got you these" Kagome smiled a rubbed his head. He held out a handful of different colored flowers for her she smiled and happily took them. Shippo had grown a lot over the years; he came to Kagome's waist now. His face looked more tween like then sweet child like. "Thank you sweetie" she said kissing his cheek. Miruko and Inuyasha stood and approached the 3. Kirra hissed but didn't move from Sango's lap. Both girls looked up, glaring at them. "Well ladies I think its time we head out." Miruko said not looking at them. Kagome rolled her eyes "I'm going home for a couple days thank you very much for asking, and Sango has stuff to do so we'll be leaving now." Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha growled "who the hell said you're going anywhere?" Kagome stood and glared at him "I did today is MY birthday, and today I'm 20, I'm a woman of freedom I can do as I please… just like YOU." Sango smirked "meaning if she wants to act like low down dog or devious monk she can. And since I'm 21 I sure as hell can." Kagome nodded and helped her friend up. Kirra transformed and they both hopped on, Kagome kissed Shippo's cheek I'll be back in a week so be good ok?" he smiled and nodded. And they were off.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome said rushing in the house her mom hugged her tightly. "Oh thank goodness I thought you wouldn't be able to make it." Her mother said smiling. Kagome looked around there were streamers, balloons, and confetti everywhere. On the table was a white cake with pink foresting around the rim, it read 'happy birthday Kagome your now woman' Kagome smiled and then was hugged from behind, and tugged away from her mother. She giggled "hey Sota." er brother had grown too. Now coming to her breast, and getting stronger everyday. "Hey sis I've got a present for you." he said pulling out a blue box with a red bow tied on it. She happily ripped it open and revealed a black full leather body suite with a red streak going down both sides. She smirked "thanks Sota" he smiled "I thought you needed an outfit to fight in sis." She looked around and smiled sadly. "I miss him" her grandfather had died from a heart attack. They all hugged her and nodded in agreement, the old man was the life of any party.

After the party and Sota went to bed, Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome to the couch. She looked nervous but smiled at her daughter. "Kagome, have you been hearing voices?" Kagome nodded and her mother smiled. "Honey has you ever wonder why you can pass through the well." "Yes but I figured it was because I had the jewel in me." Her mother sighed. "No honey it's because you're father is from there." Kagome blinked. She was shocked as her mother explained. Her father was a dog-demon, he new Inuyasha's father but wasn't related, he had stumbled across the well and accidently fell in, and when he saw Kagome's mother well lets say it was love at first sight. "But why is this just now happing?" her mother smiled "because you're a woman, your done maturing and its time that the transformation happen. It'll happen in your sleep and there will be a few little changes in your appearance, and big unnoticeable things." There was a silence as Kagome took it all in, she nodded. "Be ok sweetie, I promise that."

Sango landed swiftly, she looked around her old village. Huts crumbled, and bodies buried. It made her shiver and want to cry. She took a deep breath, '_ok I'm here...' __**'Good now go to your old hut, I'm glad its still standing**_ Sango sighed and went into the old, all of her family things were still there. Collecting dust and dirt. '_**Ok now go into your father's room, remember that box he kept? Find it.' **_She looked around the room trying to visualize her younger days, she smiled pressing her foot down on a piece of wood and reached under as the other side lifted up. She opened it and found a scroll inside, showing a picture of the most beautiful woman. She was tall and lean, but something about her made her look strong. '_Who is she?'__** 'Your mother, a demon' **_her eyes widen and she looked at the picture more closely, they both had the same color hair, but that was it. The voice chuckled '_**that's her, she held us once. She's a wolf demon, full blooded too. But your father tried to kill her.' **__'Tried? Is she still alive?' __**'Yea, can't you feel it? Haven't you ever wonder where you mother was? What happen to her?'**_ Sango concentrated, trying to picture the lady in her head. She was then washed over with a feeling of despair. '_**Yea kid that's how she feeling, been feeling since she gave you up. She thought it was better this way.'**_ Sango tried to stay calm but she felt like she was going to fall down and start crying. '_**Don't worry kid, just go to sleep, then you'll be a new person. A half demon.' **_ Sango nodded, and lay in her father's bed. She felt anxiety and disgust all at once. After an hour of twisting and turning she fell asleep.

4 days later

Kagome shoot up, and looked around. She gasped everything looked so clear, so angled. That was the first thing she noticed, then noise. A lot of it coming from everywhere. She covered her ears, and closed her eyes tightly. She felt someone wrap around her, "kagome concentrate on my voice sweetie nothing else." Kagome listened to her mother tried; it was difficult but only took 10 minutes, before she recognized her mothers breathing. Then the smells came, her mother smelled like lilac, and she smelled something… and before she realized she was moving towards it. When she arrived to the kitchen, there was a plate of pancakes and bacon. She sat down, suddenly hungry, and took a bite. The food tasted better, smelled better, looked better. She smiled at her mother "mom, this feels amazing! Everything looks… clearer" Kagome looked over her mother and smiled sadly. Her mother looked older now, much older. "wow mom, you look.. old." Kagome chocked on the words. He mother laughed lowly and hugged her daughter "well it'll be ok sweetie, im sure you could be with out me.. when its time." Kagome nodded silently, trying not to think of the time she had left with her mother.

"you haven't looked in a mirror yet have you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, Kagome. "um no I haven't, I was too caught up with my new sense." Her mother smiled and pulled out a mirror. "look" kagome gasped. There in the mirror was the most beautiful creature ever. The demons face was lean but not too narrow. Her eye were gold, and bright. She had a full set of lips, and there were a light pink. Her ears were pointed much like shessomaru's and there was also a blue crest in the middle of her forehead. "wow" was all Kagome could say.

Sango woke up in a sweat, and she felt very hot. She kicked the covers off and then covered her ears. Everything was too loud, and her other hand covered her nose, she smelled death. '_**breath, take it easy. Try to calm yourself'**_ Sango did as the voice told her too. She started to feel better after a few minutes. Then she heard a soft meow coming from her left. She looked at Kirra who looked concerned and awed all at once. "what is it girl?" she asked the firecat. _**'your transformation, is finished. You look and feel different.'**_ Sango's eye went wide, and she searched her dress for the mirror Kagome gave her. She found it and opened it to look at herself. Her ears where pointed, and her face more fullier. Her eye were still the same but in the middle of her forehead was a diamond red mark. She felt something move behind her, and looked back. There was, attached to her, was a black wolf like tail. She screamed, well more liked howled.


	2. Chapter 2

Worn Out

Chapter 2 The New Me

Over the next couple of days Sango and Kagome tried to wrap there heads around there transformation. On Sunday Kagome said by to her family and went back to the feudal area where Sango was waiting for her. They both looked nervous and were avoiding eye contact. "so Kagome how was the trip?" Kagome smiled wearily "different, and you?" Sango looked away "same here." They both sighed "Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked looking at her best friend. Sango took a deep breath and slowly her mark appeared on her forehead, her nails turned into claws and her teeth now fangs. "Is that what's been bothering you?" Kagome said smiling. Sango nodded "yeah I thought you would…" Sango stopped and stared at Kagome. There was a blue crest in the middle of her forehead, claws and Fangs also appeared. They both laughed, and hugged each other. "I guess we both went through a lot over this week huh?" Kagome asked. "yea." Sango smiled and Kirra mewed. "oh yea the guys we better get going." They both climbed on Kirra and flew off.

They stared, shocked at the two females before them. Inuyasha snorted "ok so you expect me to believe that you're a FULL demon?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm only full demon because of my miko powers, what's wrong? Jealous?" she snickered and he growled. '_**I don't see what we saw in him.' **__'me either,'_ _**'hmm I've always liked his brother.' **_Kagome tried to push the idea in the back of her mind. "Sango my dear, you look ravishing" Miruko said with lustful eyes. She swatted his hand with her tail and rolled her eyes _**'perverted monk' **__'you said it perfectly'_ "whatever, we better get going" Inuyasha said walking away. Kagome felt someone tug at her hand "mama?" she smiled at Shippo "yes?" he smiled brightly and held her hand tight. "you look really cool. And you too Sango" both girls giggled. '_**why does he always lead?' '**__calm down, its just a male thing right?' _ kagome tapped on Sango "hey is it possible for a female to be in charge?" Sango looked forward "yea it is why u wants to lead?" Kagome smiled "yep, hey Inuyasha!" he stopped and looked back. She walked up and passed him. "I'm leading." she said smiling showing perfect white teeth and fangs. Inuyasha suppressed a growl, and let her lead the way. After about 4 hours of walking they came to a clearing with a hot spring near by. Kagome sensed a presence as they were setting up camp and growled. '_**I hate her, we hate her, she has part of our soul and I want it back!' **_ Kagome sighed, and told her beast to let it go. Sango looked at Kagome who nodded, and then an arrow was about to hit Kagome but she put up a barrier before it hit. Kikyo came into view and Inuyasha came by her. "Kikyo why…" Inuyasha was shocked as the priestess kissed him, but returned the kiss. She then glared at Kagome who just looked emotionless. "stay away from him." Kagome smirked. "don't waste your time; you can have your little dog to yourself." Sango laughed at the shocked expression on both Inuyasha and Kikyo's face. Inuyasha shook his head and snarled "let's go Kikyo." and they disappeared into the forest. Kagome smiled and looked at Sango "want to go to the springs?" she nodded and they both looked at Miruko "stay and keep guard monk, you to Shippo and Kirra we'll be back in an hour or two." and they raced toward the springs. Kagome was in lead until she skidded to a halt. Sango was right next to her. "what is it?" she asked and Kagome closed her eyes. "listen" Sango concentrated, and heard two mail voices coming from the spring. They sniffed the air, something smelled like cherry blossoms, and berries. It tingled her nose, her beast howled. '_**I want it, I want him. We're mating whatever is in that water'**_ Sango looked at her friend and noticed her eyes we're red. She too sniffed the air, smelling cinnamon, and apples. They silently stood behind trees and peeked at the waters residents, both covered there mouths to hide a gasp. The cinnamon smell was coming from, Kouga. And the berry smells from Shessomaru. They both were in the hot spring looking complete relaxed, and talking. Kagome's eye racked up and down Shessomaru's body, '_**can't we have HIM? Look at all that muscle! Now THAT'S what you call a REAL man!'**_ Kagome swallowed, trying to tear her eyes away from the image. Sango suppressed a moan, watching water drip down Koga's chest. '_**mate, mate, mate! Do have to fucking spell it out for you?' **_both girl's slid down the tree, and forbid there selves to look at the demons. They closed there eyes, taking deep breaths and when Kagome opened her eyes she saw gold. Now her first action was to scream, making Sango open up her eye to see brow ones. They stopped and realized who was standing in front of them. They both blushed and Kouga stood up straight, smirking. "so watching us bathe ladies? Really, like we wouldn't know. Sango, Kagome, do want to explain?" Shessomaru stood as well, but kept his eye on Kagome "what has happen to you and your comrade?" both girls blushed and silently explained. Koga bent down and smiled at Sango who didn't dare look at him. "ok that explains your transformation, so why were ya'll watching us?" Shessomaru looked at Kagome who was as red as a tomato "we don't have to answer that" Sango looked at her "we don't? I mean... Yea we don't." they said standing, and getting ready to walk away before they heard Koga chuckle. "actually you do, you two are on my land" they stopped dead, and looked at each other. "why didn't you smell this earlier?" Kagome whispered at Sango. "what me? You're the full blood here!" Sango whispered back. Kagome glared "you're the one who was ogling him!" Sango blushed and glared back "what about you looking all over the ice prince?" "ahem, ladies?" they both looked at Koga and straighten up "are you seriously going to ask that?" he smirked "I'll make you a deal, you can either tell us, or we can make a pack" Shessomaru snorted, "speak for yourself wolf, I still want to know why the miko was staring at me." Koga rolled his eyes and the girls just stared. "wait, what kind of pack?" Sango asked, tail swishing back and forth. "putting aside our differences, to get rid of that bastard Naruku." Sango looked at Kagome who was silently whispering to Shessomaru. "Shessomaru, it's not my fault that I couldn't stop staring at you. Have you looked in a mirror?" he glared at her "what is a mirror?" she sighed and reached in her pocket pulling out, a small compact mirror. She opened it showed it to him. "this is a mirror, it lets you see yourself." Shessomaru snatched it out of her hand and put it away. She glared, and he still had that stotic look on his face. "Kagome, what do you think?" Sango asked, Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango "about what?" Sango huffed in annoyance "about joining forces?" "oh yea sounds like a reasonable idea" Sango sighed and was about to shake hands with Koga when "Kagome!" Kagome was engulfed by Shippo. Sango and Kagome looked at each other with knowing glances. Shessomaru just stood there whil Koga sighed and leaned on a tree. After about 5 seconds Inuyasha busted through the trees with his sword out and Miruko close by. " Kagome what are you two doing with them?" he yelled. Kagome calmed Shippo down before glaring at Inuyasha "business, and my business at that. So do you know that means? YOU CAN STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT!" he growled. Sango rolled her eyes, looked at Kagome. "Kagome, calm down, we do have to tell him." Kagome nodded, and took a few deep breaths. "look we all, (she looked at Shessomaru who ignored her.) all, have to talk. So why not go back to camp, and talk like civillans" Kagome said directing the last statement to Inuyasha. He snorted but seathed his sword.

As they all settled down, Kagome spoke. "Shessomaru and Koga shall be joining our group, to make it easier to kill Naruku." Inuyasha glared. "you cant be serious about letting a mangy wolf and a bastard join." Sango glared. "watch it dog boy" he glared right back, and Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha here's the thing, 1 Sango is a wolf now, 2 we're on his lands. So watch ya tone, and keep your comments to yourself." He looked at her. "explain to me Kagome when did you get so in charge?" she looked at him '_**he's trying to intimidate us, he thinks we cant handle it, right in front of OU R future mate'**_ she rolled her eyes inwardly at the last comment. "What's wrong with that?" he scoffed. "cause you couldn't handle it, being alpha" she glared and everyone just stared. '_ok then he is, so now what?' __**'challenge him, in something. Anything.' **_He glared at her "ok a challenge maybe then? At who's the fastest?" everyone stared at kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frustration

Kagome had won her little challenge with him. "What's wrong? Mad cause you lost against a girl? Or mad cause I'm more of Alpha then you are?" she taunted after her victory. He growled, and then stormed off, and Kagome couldn't help but feel bad. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was going down; she also smelled a river near by and sighed. "Ok everyone the decision has been made; Koga and the pack will be staying along with Shessomaru and his group. It's getting late so lets set up camp" Shessomaru silently stepped to her. "Yes Shessomaru?" she asked blushing. She didn't like being close to him, his scent was over powering. "We need to talk miko" he said before walking into the forest, she rolled her eyes and followed. She followed him easily, even with his fast pacing she was right on his heels. Soon they stopped near the river, and she looked in the water waiting for him to speak. "Miko," She sighed and didn't bother to look at him. "Shessomaru my name is Kagome, do you have a problem with saying it?" he looked at her, with narrowed glaring eyes. '_**What are you doing? WE want him; WE are going to have him, so WHY are you angering him.'**_ She meant to growl inwardly but it came out anyways. Shessomaru stared at her, she sighed and looked at him/ "Shessomaru I'm pretty sure you have a beast inside you as well as I do. Mine is insufferable." He chuckled inwardly. "Well… Kagome that is what I wanted to discuss, I wanted to help you with your new you." She looked slightly shocked, but smiled. "Thank you Shessomaru, but I have a question for you." He raised an eyebrow "how do you transform into that huge dog? And can I do it too?" he smirked. "Would you like to try now?" she nodded happily, she wanted to learn to be more of demon and this would help. Shessomaru sat on the ground, and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Now, relax and let your aura expand. Let it flow and picture yourself as a in- youkia" Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. She listens to the river, and smelled the air. She started to picture herself as a dog. She opened her eyes when she heard Shessomaru chuckle. She looked at herself, she was furry, silky, and a huge but sleek dog. She barked at him happily. "Yes good job" she stared for minute then barked a question. His expression didn't change at all "I can't since I lost my arm" she whined and laid down with her paws over her eyes. Before she knew she was back to normal, smiling sadly at him. "I'm so sorry Shessomaru; I've felt bad since then but… I can bring it back if you like." He looked at her skeptically and she smiled. Kagome rolled up his sleeve that was missing the arm; she closed her eyes and pushed out her miko powers. Shessomaru felt a tingle and looked down. She smiled as he flexed his arm, and fingers. But she felt a little drained and laid down on the soft grass. Shessomaru looked at her, and smiled at her now sleeping form. He then made a silent vow to himself. The miko-youkia shall be his, and only his.

"Sango sit with to me?" Miruko offered her. She rolled her eyes as she put the pot of water over the fire. "No you lecher" she growled and sat down on a log far from him. She looked over at Koga who smiled at her as he came and sat by her. Both there tails swished rhythmically. "Sango, how are you today beautiful?" she smiled "good Kouga and you?" he smirked "bored, I was wondering if you wanted a little lesson in hunting?" she blushed. "Kouga I'm not sure about this" Sango said as they hid behind two large trees. "shh look" he whispered and pointed to the boars that were grazing on the tall blades of grass. "Just let your instincts take over, let out your inner beast ok?" Sango sighed and looked at the boars. '_Ok are you in there?' '__**Just let me handle this.'**_ Sango felt herself rushed by hunger and blood lust. She felt fast and confident and before she knew it, she had pounced and killed one of the boars with her claws. Kouga smiled as he slugged his meal over his shoulders and she did the same. "How did it feel?" he asked as they walked back to camp. "It was a rush! Accelerating." He smirked. "yea that's how its suppose to feel, and I gotta say you looked amazing doing it." He said looking her up and down she blushed an looked away. "you are no better then that monk" Kouga laughed. "oh really? I think I'm worse then him." he smirked. She looked at him and laughed mockingly "no way the monk likes to touch where he shouldn't, you on the other hand don't touch at all" he smirked and next thing she knew was he was pinned to a tree, with him blowing warm air on her neck. She blushed hard, and hid her arousal. He whispered in her ear "well I could be worser then this but, im gonna give you some time to adjust since mating seasons not until another 2 full moons" then he was off of her boar back on his shoulder, walking away. He stopped and smirked. "come on Sango we have to get back, unless you want more evidence then that?" that got her moving. She easily threw the boar back over her shoulder. She kept her head held high, a blush on her cheek, and swiftly walked passed him. He smirked and just followed closely behind her watching her tail twitched in agitation.

The next morning it was bright and sunny. The birds were chirping, and the children playing. There was a loud boom, as Kagome sat Inuyasha. "its none of your business why I smell like him! Its none of YOUR business what I DO!" she said before running off towards the Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha glared at Shessomaru as he got out of the crater. "stay away from her Shessomaru." He looked at, emotionless as always. "no." it was a simple answer. He had no intentions on leaving Kagome, oh no, he was planning the exact opposite. She was gonna be his mate, one way or the other. "what do you even want with her?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "that is also none of your business." Inuyasha growled, and pulled out his sword. Shessomaru stood and did the same. Sango nudged Kouga who sighed. He stood and put his hand on Shessomaru's shoulder. " Kagome would never forgive you if you killed the mutt, he's not worth it. Nothing but trash." Inuyasha growled, but Shessomaru put his sword away and nodded. Kouga sat back down by Sango and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and stood. " I'll go check on Kagome, ya'll stay here." She then ran off in the direction of her friends scent. Miruko looked at Kouga with a glare. "what did you tell her?" Kouga looked at him smirked. " why monk?" " because she usually makes a fuss when someone tells her what to do" Kouga laughed. " naw she doesn't like the things YOU tell her to do. Now me, I'm another story." He said leaning against a tree. Miruko glared at him "what are your intentions with her?" Kouga looked at the monk, a wicked smile on his face. " let me make it simple for you. I. Want. Her. As. My. Mate." Kouga sent a glance in Shessomaru's direction, who nodded in knowing agreement. Inuyasha had caught it and a growl ripped through his throat. "Kagome is mine." Shessomaru looked at him and snarled. "no, that dead whore you see every night is yours." Kouga could tell that hit home, and quickly stood between the too snarling demons. "look, heres the deal, none of them belong to either of you." They both growled at him. "let me finish, they belong to there selves idiots! If you treat them like property you'll both end up empty handed." Shessomaru took a deep breath, and walked away. "where the hell is he going?" Inuyasha asked sitting down. "dog breath, he's going to go kill something before he kills YOU" Kouga laughing.

Rin smiled from her hiding place, and sit down nice and tight in the big tree hole. Rin had grown, she turning out to be like a young lady. Her body was getting curves in the right places and her face no longer showed that childish roundness. ' I wonder if he notices the way he makes me smile, or how sweet he can be' she thought, thinking of Shippo. He was taller then her by a inch but that was all. She never noticed boys until she met him, she liked him a lot. He was thinking the same thing as he followed her scent through the forest with a grouch Jaken behind him. 'shes so perky, and sweet. Shes wonderful, and beautiful. But I don't know if she feels the same way.' He heard a small sigh, as he passed a tree. He smirked before peeking his head in surprising her. "found you" she smiled and happily took his hand as he pulled her out. "yea yea, its only because you're a demon ya know." he smirked "yea your probably or it might be that you always giggle or sigh at the wrong times." They heard a rustle in the bushes and Kagome popped out, looking a little annoyed before she saw there smiling faces. She was about to greet them but stopped and stared at the two. They looked in the direction she was looking at and that's when they noticed there hands were still entwined. They both quickly pulled away blushing. Kagome looked at Jaken. "Jaken you, and Shippo go ahead while I have a small talk with rin." The imp nodded before dragging the reluctant pup along. Kagome waited till they were out of earshot before smiling at Rin. "Rin what do you know about males" the small girl fidgeted and was about to answer when "that there over bearing, and perveted" Sango said from behind. Kagome snapped her head in her friends direction and laughed. "not all Sango, some can be emotionless or over protective" "or they can be sweet and kind and gentle and… what? What did I say?" Kagome and Sango stared at the girl before smiling. "that's what you call a GOOD man. Rin there are other things too." Rin sighed having her understanding shot down. Sango smiled. "now there is a time in life when, a man/demon falls in love with a woman/ demoness. When that happens they do certain things."Sango looked at Kagome who bit her lip. This was gonna be long day.

When the girls returned they saw 3 very pissed off looking demons. They flinched inwardly as they sat down. "Sango can we talk?" Kouga asked, agitation in his voice. "sure come on we can walk and talk." She said leading him into the forest. Shessomaru leaned and whispered something into Kagomes ear. She nodded and they too went into the forest. Rin sat next to Shippo, who leaned back. She bit her lip and put her hand over his. He sighed and entwined there fingers together. "I'm sorry, what did I do wrong?" he looked up at her, and his anger fell. "nothing I was just worried." He smiled and she smiled sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: wolves and dogs

Kagome twitched at the pacing demon lord, Shessomaru. Her, Sango, and Rin had been absent through the night well past midnight. Rin had got off easy by Shippo, and she could only hope Sango was ok. "Do you know how to fight without your arrows?" Kagome shook her head no. he growled and she flinched. '_She doesn't even know how to defend her self!' _ Shessomaru growled inwardly, his beast chuckled. '**Calm down already. Teach yourself'**___'what? And what if I...'___**'Please give her some credit, she a youkia miko, does that mean nothing?'** Kagome watched as Shessomaru's eyes flickered from gold to red and back again. '_He's really upset'__** 'duh we were out all night talking about mating! And that reminds how are you going to give information on something we haven't experienced ourselves?'**__ 'Would you stop with the sex? Plus I'm not even in love with anyone to...'__** 'You LIKE him what else does it take?' **_ "Kagome." Her head snapped up as she was met by a pair of golden eyes. She almost melted, but kept her composure. "Yes Shessomaru?" he stood straight "I will train you, everyday, until you master hand to hand combat. And I will also teach swordsmanship." Kagome blinked with mouth a gaped. "Think of it as the most reasonable punishment for your absences." He swiftly turned and left the growling miko – youkia.

"Did you really think that I would have NO problem with you being gone for PAST midnight? Do you KNOW how MANY FEMALES get RAPED around here?" Sango was now pinned to the ground, by the growling wolf prince, Kouga. She whimpered "I'm sorry it just we needed some girl time alone and..." He smirked, "Sango, I... apologize but I was worried, and the fact that you're a demon slayer slipped my mind." He rolled off her, and folded his arms behind his head. She looked at him with a shocked expression. _'He... cares?' __**'Humph. Still doesn't give him the right to pin us like that.' **_ Sango smiled softly and hesitantly laid her head on his chest. He was shocked but quickly put a satisfied smirk on his face. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back. She purred and covered her mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm a wolf and I just purred." He couldn't help but laugh. "Its ok even wolves purr. Plus..." his hand slipped down and gently rubbed her tail. She purred again loudly but it was more like a moan. She swatted his hand away and glared. "You'll be purring a lot when we mate." She almost forgot about that. Kouga was trying to mate her. She blushed and looked away making him laugh again.

The tornado hit dead her dead on, and she flew back through three trees. Kagome got up breathing hard. The gang had waked up by being tossed around by Kagura's Tornados. She was sent to deliver a message. That Naruku was well and getting stronger. Kagome arched an arrow quickly and it flew but missed Kagura by mere inches. She growled running back up to her group. Sango was watching and protecting Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha, Miruko, and Jaken was dealing with a few demons that were here to assist Kagura. Leaving Shessomaru and Kagome to go for Kagura. Kagome saw Shessomaru dodge an attack; she growled and ran up to Kagura landing a kick in the face while she was distracted. Kagura recovered in enough time to move out of the way before another one of Kagome's arrows could hit. Shessomaru moved swiftly but before he could hit her someone else did cutting off her arm. The male looked very strong and powerful. He had long black hair and gold eyes. He wore spiked armor on his shoulders and plated armor on his chest. His kimono was green with blue flowers on the sleeves and a blue obi. His pants are much like Shessomaru's except it matches his kimono. He had a blue crest on his forehead with magenta lines on his cheek. Kagura recovered and took the distraction and escaped. Everyone stared at the demon that seethed his sword. His gold eyes turned to Kagome and softened. He stepped to her but was stop by Shessomaru who was now growling and glaring right in front of him. The demon raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He sighed, balled up his fist and punched him right in the gut making him gag and come to his knees. Everyone was shocked and the demon gave Shessomaru a murderous look before he made his way to Kagome. Once in front of her he smiled and ruffled her hair "you look just like your mother. Kagome." Kagome's eyes widen, and a tear fell down her cheek. "Are you... is it," the demon chuckled "yea I'm your father." And he went fly by a punch from HIS own daughter. The group twitched and even Shessomaru (who recovered in a few minutes) was shocked by her strength. Kagome's father (we'll call him Kouta, since I have no idea what her fathers name) felt his jaw looked up at the crying girl. "I ... missed you..." she flung herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly.

Kagome poured her father tea then Shessomaru and Inuyasha. He glared at the two males and Inuyasha visibly shivered. He was a daiyokia, and had a castle in the farthest of the western lands. Kouta set down his tea and closed his eyes. "Kagome." She looked at him as she put the tea pot down after pouring the rest of the group there drinks. "Yes father?" he smiled, '_that'll never get old.' __**'stay on track'**_ his demon said growling. He looked at his daughter, and the close she wore. Then looked the hanou who looked every few seconds. And then his gaze turned to Shessomaru who stared at her a lot, so he noticed. "Are you mated?" Kagome chocked on her tea and Sango giggled. She sent her friend a glare before returning to her father who had a raised eyebrow. "N... no not yet" he twitched. '_**Yet!' **_his beast growled storming around. He looked at Shessomaru then Inuyasha, then Kagome. "Well I guess I'll fix this" he slowly got up and stepped to Inuyasha. Inuyasha held his ground; Kouta grabbed him and sent him flying through trees. Everyone flinched except Kagome and Shessomaru. He looked at Shessomaru and cracked his knuckles. "Look you can leave peacefully or go the hard way" Shessomaru stood and glared. Kouta chuckled " hard way it is" he moved so fast that all that any one saw was Shessomaru flying through several trees. Everyone's mouths dropped. " d..dad.. why.." He hugged her tightly "don't wprry princess those dogs cant you while daddy's around." Kagome struggled to get out of his arm "dad I can't breathe!"

He sighed and looked at his daughter. "So let me get this straight... Inuyasha was your first love, but he was in love with this girl Kikyo. He also tried to kill you the first ya'll meet. But now he switches back and forth between you and her." Kagome nodded sadly. "Then there's Shessomaru who has tried to kill you several times, until you turned into miko-yokia. Now he wants to start a pack and maybe even mate you but him and Inuyasha seem to be fighting over you." Kagome raised an eyebrow "what?" He smiled at her "don't worry your pretty little head about that. Now this Naruku guy wants you as a queen to take over right? And you have to kill him before he collects all the shards?" She sighed and nodded. 'All_** these damn males after her! Ugh... but she reminds us of mate...' **_ Kouta sighed and looked at his daughter. She looked up at him "what's wrong?" he smiled sadly and looked at the sky "how's Aiko?" she looked away "moms fine. She missed you dearly." He felt a knife go through his heart. He missed her, madly and deeply missed her. He had to stop and catch his breath. "dad.. why did you stop coming?" he broke. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest. Kagome was by his side in seconds. "dad! Are you ok?" he chuckled sadly. "I never wanted to stop. The well stopped working."

_*Flashback*_

"_Aiko I…" "you weren't there.. again.. its her birthday!" Kouta's ear twitched at his yelling wife. He could here a 5 year old Kagome crying. "I'm sorry but.." "work? Being a great demon lord right? Well if your so great you would've been to make it!" she shouted folding her arms. He growled "I said I was sorry" Aiko sent him a glare, "sorry don't always cut it… ya know it's a shame a man that's NOT her father can make it in his." She stopped when she heard a low menacing growl "what? He was there, how surprising" it was true. Aiko's ex was there, and Kouta hated the man. He knew that he still wanted her. "yea he was. Sometimes I think maybe I should've stayed with him instead of leaving him for you!" he slamed a hand on the table breaking it. "well maybe! You seem to ALWAYS want him around when im not!" she gasped " what are you saying?" "that maybe your fucking him.." she slapped him, the hardest she could, with tears running down her face. He immediately caught his mistake " Aiko i.." "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN KOUTA!" _

_The next day he tried the well, it didn't work. And the whole country could hear a howl of sadness, regret, and pain._

_*End of Flashback*_

Kagome hugged her father tightly, regretting asking anything. " I'm sorry. But I have a idea, if you want to see mom again." Hope filled in his eyes as he hugged his daughter.

Aiko smiled as she kissed her son goodnight. "goodnight mom, love you" he said walking off to his bedroom. "love you to Sota" she quietly went to her room and shut the door. Aiko sighed, and sat on the bed. She reached in the nightstand and pulled out a picture. " I miss you so much. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I've missed you too." She jumped up and stared at the picture. "what?" "Aiko I'm behind you" she twitched and slowly turned an saw Kouta laying on her bed. She turned back around, took a deep breath and threw the picture at him. He caught but the lamp didn't miss. "what the hell?" he yelled quietly. She glared at him. " how dare you after 15 years just come and jump in my bed!" she whispered harshly. He sighed before reaching for her, she swatted his hand away. She folded her arms and turned her back on him. "humph!" he chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry love, but when I left that day the well closed. But.." he kissed her neck, making her shiver. "I've missed you love." She sighed before turning and kissing him. "I've missed you much more."


	5. Chapter 5

Sango sighed as she sat on a rock. it was night and Kagome had left with her father. she couldnt help but feel a bit jealous of her bff. '_mom if your out there please come to me.' _

a demon ran through the forest, her long black hair whipping around her. the demon wore a red diamond on her forehead, she looked so strong but her face was filled with determination. she wore black furs that was silky and her tail was just as black. she speed through the forest but came to hault when she saw the creature she was looking for. there was her little girl, her baby, her Sango. she bit her lip and made a low purring sound. Sango suddenly felt relieved and relaxed like as if someone was comforting her, she heard a beautiful purring and turned to see the women from the scroll, except she was crying. "S..Sango! oh baby please tell me thats you." Sango felt the tears run down her face as she ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. " yes momma its me!"

Kouga paced,Sango had be gone for some time and he was starting to worry. "would you stop your insufferable pacing" Sesshomaru said rubbing his head. it was bad enough that Kagome left him with his imbecile of a brother, she left him a pathetic wolf too. Kouga stopped as he heard laughter and was by Sango in a minute. " where have you been?" he yelled Sango blinked and Kouga looked behind her to see a demon glaring and growling at him. Sango turned and stood by the women and grabbed her hand tightly. " Kouga this is my mother, Suki" Kouga's eyes went wide before he bowed lowly " Lady Suki i apologize for my yelling at your daughter" Sango giggled and Suki thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. " you are excused. but what does my daughter mean to you?" Sango blushed before whispering something to her mother, who nodded. she slowly walked to kouga and kicked him in the head making him fall to the ground. Sango covered her mouth, hiding her shock. Suki kneeled down and looked into Kouga's eye and said something so calmly that it scared him. " you better hope your worthy wolf." She then got turned to her daughter and smiled " now lets go get that monk ok?" Sango nodded slowly and looked down at kouga. she whispered sorry before going back to her mother.

The Next Day

Kagome stared at her ceiling. thinking of what she wanted to do today. '**take the family out.' **Kagome smiled at her beast. " perfect idea!" she got up and looked in her closet. she smilled when she found her blue jean skirt and black shirt with gold chains. she quickly grabed her heels before running to the shower, but she slowly stopped when she heard growling coming from her moms room. '**walk away now!' **her beast yelled and whimpered. 'why?' she got her answer when she heard moaning and groaning coming from the room. she covered her ears and ran into the shower. she stripped and stepped into the warm waters, loving the feeling. a image popped in her head of the naked Sesshomaru. she bit her lip to hold back a moan. her beast chuckled.

Sango smiled at the women next to her, they were walking by the river talking of everything and anything. "mom, how did you and my father meet?" she had already figured out that maybe her father wanst the man she thought he was. "well its a long story"

_***flashback***_

_She smiled walking through the farthest part of the northern lands, when he started to smell human blood. '__**i think he needs help'**__ her beast said. see Suki wa different then most wolves, one she was ruler of NorthWestern area, secondly she didnt eat humans. Suki quickly ran to the source of blood, when she was met by the most handsome man. He glared at her as he held his bleeding side wound. "stay away demon!" Suki knew he was a demon slayer but couldnt be a good one if this happen. She plopped on the ground and stared at him. "im not leaving til your healed." She moved quickly and was now sitting right in front of him. "get away... hey wat are..." She was trying to look at the wound " top being so damn stubborn, not all demons are bad." he kept trying to pull her hand away, but she would just put it back. they started to toss and turn til she pinned him to the ground and smirked. "look bi..." she growled " dont even say it. now be still." she bent down and licked his wound making him shiver, and hiss at her. of course she smelt his aroual but she hid her blush. she ripped a part of her shirt and tied it over the wound. then got up and sat far away from him. "why.." was all he asked. "because you were hurt and thats all"_

_*__**end of flashback***_

"we stayed there for awhile, just talked, then we started to keep seeing each other until it formed into somewhat love. we couldnt stay together but i thought we were real. but i guess we werent." Sango saw the hurt in her mother eyes, she hugged her. "im sorry mom, if i.." Suki grabbed her chin. "dont you dare say it, you my sweet darling Sango, are the best thing to happen to me." Sango happily hugged her mother tightly. "i love you mommy" "and i love Sango"

They all sat the table laughing together, Kagome smiled at them "so mom had you and dad meet?" Kouta smirked "well.."

*_**flashback***_

_"ok i tripped in the well no biggy, but where in hell am i?" Aiko Said looking around, not knowing someone was behind her. the male cleared hi throat making her squeak. she turned to see the most beautiful male. "what are you doing? and in such in decent clothes." she looked down at her black skirt and white blouse with a black jacket, before glaring at him. " what do you mean in decent! i look damn good thank you." he growled at her "dont not talk to me in such manner woman! i am a demon lord and you are nothing more then a mere human." then everything clicked for here. she had to be in fedual japan duh! she glared at the demon lord before slapping him and jumping down the well. she watched the light engulf her and she was now back in her era. she happily climbed out the well and muttered "damn demon and hi lack of respect!" he was almost to her door before she heard a loud whaling. she turned to see the demon lord coughing and covering his ears. "oh damn!" She ran to his side and wrapped her jacket around his head. "just breath and stay calm try to block out the sounds and listen to my voice and follow my scent" he did as told and figured she smelled like spring water, it was very calming._

_***end of flashback***_

they all laughed, even Kouta. "but since then i couldnt help but want your mother." "no matter how many time i turned him down." Aiko and Kouta kissed passionatiely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Love,Stories,And Purrs

* * *

Kagome smiled as her and her father jumped down the well. As the landed to the bottom back at the fedual era she happily jumped up to be knocked down to the ground by a wolf demon. Kagome almost growled til she smelled the scent of Sango's blood in the woman's veins. "um Hello you must be Sango's mother." The demoness got up and help her "other" daughter up. "yes i am, and you must be Kagome. you may also call me mother but my name is.." "Suki, nice to see you again." Kouta said coming to hug the female. Suki laughed and pushed him off. "well if it isn't Kouta, how have you been lazy one?" Kouta rolled his eyes "happy since i've been able to see my mate again and our daughter." Suki looked at Kagome who blushed "she's beautiful, even as pretty as Sango" She said as her daughter came into view with a shocked expression. "what's wrong child?" Kouta asked looking between Kagome and her. "well.. you 2 don't hate each other?" Kagome asked blinking. Suki looked at Kouta who smirked " well no should we.." Sango raised a eyebrow "um yea ya'll should or at least Kouga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all hate each other." Suki rolled her eyes and her tail swished "that's just maleness nothing more. now come on the rest of your... friends are awaiting." Sango walked dumbly as her mother lead the way, same as Kagome and her father. "Kagome!" two happy voices rang as both her legs were attacked. She smiled down at Rin and Shippo "hello little one's i've missed you both" Her eyes traveled over to a certain silver haired lord with a blush as she noticed he was watching her.

Kouta of course noticed and was about to growl when Suki touched his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Those 2 are meant for love, as for my daughter and the young wolf." Kouta turned away and motioned her to follow, once they were out of ear shot and narrowed his eyes. "how do you know such things." Suki tossed her black hair and smirked. "un like the young half breed, The western lord was quite agitated with her being away for so long." Suki gripped his shoulders and turned him to the group. "look at her Kouta and then look at him." He watched as Kagome blushed as she knelled down and handed Sesshomaru a small box. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her before opening the gift to reveal a small necklace that had a howling dog with a crescent blue moon. He watched the surprise flash in his eyes and then quickly disappear before he leaned in and whispered something to her. She smiled and hugged which even threw the great western lord off. She happily said a your welcome and yes before getting up to play with the children. Then Suki smiled "i understand your protectiveness but... we can't protect our children forever." Kouta's eyes soften as he looked towards the direction of Sango and Kouga. Sango was happily minding her business when Kouga sat next to her. She glared at him and he smirked. Without warning he kissed her quickly then stood and walked away. A bright red blush appeared on her cheeks and she shyly looked at Kouga.

Both of the parents sniffed the air and gave a questionable look before 2 arrows came flying towards them. Sesshomaru and Kouga was by them in a second, Sesshomaru caught the arrow while Kouga simply kicked it away. Both parents rolled there eyes but watched as a woman with red and white on came into view. "Kikyo." Sesshomaru growled the name. Kagome had told him many stories of this woman, she was on his death list. Kagome came by and grabbed Seshomaru's hand. "Why did you just try to kill my father, and my other mother?" her voice was as cold as Sesshomaru's as she spoke. Sango growled "a clay bitch trying to take whats mine, are you asking for death?" She strangely sounded cocky like Kouga. Inuyasha came by Kikyo, who fell into his arms. "Inuyasha Kagome is no longer fit to search for jewels now. Her soul is now tainted by demon blood." Miruko blinked and Sesshomaru growled. Yes her blood has changed but not her soul. That much even he could tell, her still having her sweet and Innocent ways. "Kikyo what do you want me to do." Kagome growled. "Damn it, i'm done." Everyone blinked at her outburst. Kagome came straight up to Kikyo. "Let me tell you something, I DO NOT want Inuyasha anymore. and MY SOUL is still pure. As for YOU on other. you have tried and tried again to take Inuyasha well guess what... YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" She then turned her fiery eyes to Inuyasha "if you bring her into this group i am leaving, and i can bet that everyone will leave with me." She sighed and touched his cheek "I will always be your friend but i will not watch as she betrays you." With that Kagome turned and walked away, Sango (with Kirara on her shoulder),Kouga, Suki, and Kouta followed along with Shippo. When Sesshomaru was sure she was out of ear shot he glared at Inuyasha "My future mate failed to tell you, that the dead wench has been with Naruku and smells of him..." Sesshomaru got real close and whispered in his ear "out and in" before turning and leaving followed by Rin, Jaken, Ah Un, and even Miruko.

Inuyasha held his head low, and Kikyo tried gripping his arm but he shrugged her off. "Inuyasha what's.." "how could you." He turned his sadden eyes to her. Her hand flew to her mouth "I..I..." "kikyo just.. go.. please go before i say something or do something to you." He shook his head as he ran off into the forest.

Tears ran down his eyes, as his heart ached. He almost missed the scent of tears and a loud scream. He followed it to be see someone he hadn't seen in ages. His true first love. And like the spell broke. A half demon with a long black cat like tail, and kitty ears laid in her a pool of blood. Her arm had seem to be hanging by a limb and the pain was really hurting her. Her kimono was drenched in blood, and her breathing was shallow. Inuyasha picked her up slowly and she held on tight to his clothing. Even covered like this Inuyasha still saw her beauty "Aimi, hold on please." Before the young demoness fell unconscious and closed her blood red eyes,with a small smile on her face, she whispered lowly "Inuyasha... I've missed you"

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha came holding the beautiful demon. But there was no time for shock as she quickly went through her bag and pulled out her kit. First she had to use her miko powers to reconnect Aimi's arm, the sensation of cool healing waking her up. The minute it was done the demon sat up, even through her pain to look around before her ears flatten and a sad expression filled her face. "i was dreaming." Kagome looked at her questionably before shaking her head and helping her stand, "we need to get you clean." The half breed simply nodded and let the girl drag her to the spring. She slowly stripped off her clothing revealing the snake tattoo that wrapped around her slender body. Aimi slowly dipped in the water and tried to relax. Kagome came behind her and started lathering her jet black hair to get the dried blood out. "do you mind telling me what happen." Aimi tensed but swallowed "my father tried to kill me... and that's when..." her voice trailed and a tear ran down her cheek "That's when Inuyasha saved you." Aimi stopped cold, and slowly turned to the girl "it.. was really him? please tell it was him..." Kagome raised a eyebrow "do you know him?" A small blush appeared on Aimi's cheek "I..We.. I was suppose to be his mate." Kagome's eyes widen.

**_flashback_**

_Aimi's long black hair blew in the wind. Even at age seven she was very beautiful, alot of males wanted her but only one captured her heart. She watched as the silvered hair hanyou started running towards her and she sighed with a smile. She was glad when she found him, she use to be alone in her heart. Her father was abusive, and she watched her mother be killed. But when she found someone like her, it was the best thing to ever happen to her."Aimi come on lets play." She pouted "but you said you would teach me to hunt today" Ge rolled his gold eyes and looked around. his eyes stopped on a rabbit. He pointed to it. "now all ya gotta do is be silent and attack it" Aimi's tail swished and she bit her lip. She slowly crouched down and crept up before pouncing on it with her claws efficiently capturing and killing the animal. She picked it up and smiled brightly at Inuyasha "look yaya i did it!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his nickname. "yea yea now come on so we can play." He said grabbing her hand Aimi smiled and happily complied._

_8 years later_

_Aimi shook her head, how could this happen. a mere human take what was hers. She growled when she smelt it. A spell, a strong one at that. She slowly turned from the seen of Kikyo and Inuyasha trying to keep her cool._

**_end of flashback_**

Kagome smiled down at her, "The minute he saw i think the spell broke." Aimi's eyes soften, "i hope so i've missed him terribly." "if it hasn't you can always start over." Aimi gave a small smile showing some very sharp fangs. "thank you Kagome." Aimi stood out the water the bruises and pain now gone from her body and her fell to the top of her butt. Kagome smiled and handed the girl some new clothing ( a modern dress that was red with black butterflies) the dress clung to her body, with the two splits on each end showing of her legs. Kagome had already cut a small hole in the back for her tail. Kagome looked questionably at the tattoo, It was a snake, cobra, with black butterflies following it. "It's not just for design." Aimi said smiling. "can you.." "read minds? Yes i can actually but i didn't have to to know that was what you were thinking." Aimi clasped her hands together behind her back, and smelled the air. A blush appeared on her cheeks and she blushed. "Why do you smell like Sesshou-chan?" Kagome raised a eyebrow "well he's my future mate, sort of." Aimi smiled brightly and grabbed Kagome's hand "really? Sesshou won't be alone anymore?" Kagome blushed "uh yea maybe." Aimi started dragging her back to camp "come on then! lets get this wedding started..." Kagome and Aimi came into the small clearing and she immediately let go of Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at her, to see a red blush on her cheeks and her trying to hide behind her hair. "hey guys, um i like to introduce you guys to.."

"Aimi" Sesshomaru said a small smile crossing his face. Aimi smiled and ran into his arms "hey big brother! I've missed you" She pouted. "yes, it's been awhile since Ive seen you lil one" Everyone stared at the two except Inuyasha who just rolled his eyes. "keh! Get off that bastard like that." Aimi glared before smirking and cuddling up to Sesshomaru "but Shessou's soo comforrrrrtable" She purred. Inuyasha made to pull her tail but Sesshomaru gave him a glare. The two brothers we're very close to Aimi and would protect her from anything. "um what the hell is going on?" Kagome asked folding her arms. A spike a jealousy hit her after seeing how Sesshomaru held her and patted her head, and look in his eyes, and that smile on his face just made it worse. Aimi lifted from her brother and smiled. "welll.."

**_flashback_**

_A short half demon tilted her head at the sight of the two boys growling. One she knew as Inuyasha the other she presumed as his brother. She smiled and picked a flower before going by the tai-youkia. "Here you go" She smiled handing him the small daisy. He raised a silver eyebrow "who are you half breed?" Aimi sighed and slapped him without hesitation. Inuyasha blinked and so did Sesshomaru "you will address me by my name or do not speak to me at all. I am Aimi now here!" She put the daisy in his clawed hands and walked away. Sesshomaru chuckled and then laughed. Inuyasha laughed along with him "Aimi such a name for a lovely girl." Inuyasha shook his head "we may hate each other Sesshomaru but for her i think i could change that" Sesshomaru looked at the girl in the field, and then his brother "i will treat like my little sister then" With that the Stoic lord walked to her. She smiled and babbled on about flowers till Inuyasha came by and kissed her cheek making her blush "promise me this... as long as you love me Inuyasha, that you will not fight your brother." Her red eyes turned to him with love and hope. He turned away "keh! fine koi" She smiled then turned to Sesshomaru "Sesshou promise me you will never kill him" Sesshomaru sighed "I give my word" Aimi smiled sweetly happy that she had a real family._

**_end of flashback_**

Kagome smiled "aw Sesshou how sweet." she teased Sesshomaru growled but Aimi interrupted him "So Kagome when will you and Sesshou give me nieces and nephews?" Kagome turned dark red and Kouta cleared his throat "no time soon" Suki laughed "very soon he means" the rest of the night went with happy laughter.

Aimi blushed every time she caught Inuyasha staring at her, and Sango thought it was a perfect opportunity to get some "girl time" as Kagome would call it. "hey mom,Kagome,Rin, and Aimi would ya'll like to go for the hot springs?" KAgome smiled "of course! Then we could get to know Aimi better.." Aimi smiled sweetly "um sure i guess" Suki smirked "well of course koi." And rin happily smiled "lets get going" All girls smiled as they left leaving behind some very lonely (not that they'll admit it) males. Aimi was the last to get undress, and Rin gasped. "that's a pretty tattoo" Aimi smirked as she dipped in the water, loving the steam. Maybe 2 baths wasn't such a bad idea. "It's not just a tattoo." Aimi stood far away from the women and closed her eyes. Her body glowed a bright red before the butterflies seemed to peel off her. it was quite a beautiful sight. "Do not touch them, and if they land on you do not push them away." Aimi smiled and watched at the women's amazement. "why can't we touch them" Rin asked being perfectly still as one landed on her. "because there poisonous" she smiled and the women once again gasped as they noticed her snake tattoo gone. "wh..where is it?" Kagome asked. "Nure, is right behind you actually." Kagome slowly turned to see red eyes of a cobra, she shrieked and the snake hissed rolling it's eyes. "Nure please stop that." The snake looked at it's master and slithered in the water to her. Suki raised a eyebrow "is that Nure-onna?" Aimi smiled as the snake wrapped it's self around her and turned into her skin and back into a normal tattoo. The butterflies soon followed. "well yes actually, this is what happen to her." Suki nodded, not needing to say no more. Rin smiled "she's very pretty" Aimi sink-ed her body into the water "thank you." Kagome took a deep breath "yea kind of scary." she giggled "no she just surprises people" and they all laughed. The rest of the night was filled with questioning Aimi about her, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's relationship.

* * *

_**Ok im soooo sorry my Kikyo lover's but i can't STAND her! buutttt i still LOVE Inuyasha sooo i couldn't just let him be unhappy! anyways i own NOTHING except Aimi and please read n review! 3**_


End file.
